


Kara loves Lena's breasts

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Breasts, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Secret Crush, Sexual Humor, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbians, breast fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: We've all noticed Kara likes to stare at Lena Luthor's chest. How much does she like her chest?





	Kara loves Lena's breasts

Kara loved Lena's breasts (She loved her own too, but still). Every day, she thought it was a miracle no one noticed her puppy crush on the CEO, which began the second they met. They were so milky, so firm. She wanted to touch them, show her how much she loved her boobs. She still remembered the day her friend was supposed to marry Mon-El. The thought of that dress and cleavage still made Kara very hot. They looked so exquisite. So soft to touch and feel. Kara blushed as she began getting a familiar feeling in her core, and her own nipples hardened.

 _I want your breasts sooo badly, Lena_ , she whined in her mind. In truth, Kara was indeed a boobs girl, and always had been, but believed that on this planet she couldn't be as open about it as girls were on Krypton. The last time she tried to touch a girl's breasts at school, she got slapped (hurt the other girl more but still). She blushed as she imagined suckling on Lena's pink, cute, little nipples, and making her moan with pleasure. Squeezing those sexy mounds as she thrust her fingers into Lena's tight pussy.

_Mmm, Lena's mounds...._

She thought it was completely unfair how sexy Lena truly was. She was just a nerdy puppy with glasses. She longed to feel Lena's strong arms, cuddling her to chase the pain away and feel those breasts press into her own. She blushed every time she hugged the ravenhead. 

_I can't help it...._

Kara then began touching her own nipples through the material absentmindedly, sending electricity through her entire body, in pleasure. 

_Lena...I love you so much, let me touch you._

The only reason she held back on telling Lena everything was that she could not start a relationship while constantly lying about her identity, and given Lena was with James, she assumed she was straight and thus the blonde had no chance. When Lucy Lane was still in National City, she openly gushed to Alex about how much she wanted to fuck Lucy, but that clearly went over her sister's head. 

Suddenly her phone buzzed. She ripped her hand out of her shirt and composed herself.

"Lena! What's up, babe?" _Babe? Smooth..._

Despite the mistake, Lena seemed to take it in stride, and softly giggled at the petname. _Stop, you're so cute!_

 _"_ Do you want to meet at the cafe for lunch? I'm on break anyway. I need your opinion on a dress I'm wearing." _Oh gods, Lena's wearing something with cleavage, I hope. Mm...boobs._

Yes, Kara inwardly squealed, but what came out was a choked "Uh...s-sure! I'll be right over to breast-I mean back you up, buddy." _To ogle you and imagine sucking your soft-_

"Great! Then we can have ice cream! Last time, you licked some off of my cheek. You're so sweet, you know that?" _Is she...trying to flirt? No, Lena's not into an awkward nerd like me._

"I'd lick alot of sweet things." _Wow, are you an absolute moron?_

"...What?" The ravenhead asked, bemused.

"What?" Kara squealed in a high pitched voice.

"....Anywaaay....can you...call Supergirl for me? I have....something I need to -ahem- ask her. Between us girls." Kara frowned. Did Lena have a crush on her own _alter ego? Just my fucking luck._

"Of course, Lena! I'd do anything for my best buddy!" _Who i want to fuck so badly._

"Do you think Supergirl is....single?" _I am seriously getting jealous of myself right now. I'm such a fucking gay mess. Well, bi....stop!_

"Uh....I haven't seen her with....anyone lately." _Good save._

"There was Mon-El, right?"" Ugh.

"You don't have to uh...worry about him. He's gone.."

"I see...Hurry up and get here, you blonde idiot! This dessert is to die for."

"OK, I love you, buddy. Bye." _I really do._

Lena giggled again. _Woman, you will kill me one of these days."_ I love you too, "babe". " The CEO mocked.

Kara turned bright red hot and sputtered awkwardly.

"I'm just kidding!" Lena laughed. "I like the nickname."

_Maybe I should call you that more often then, you sexy minx-Stop it, brain._

"You...ah...did?  What would you like to call me, then?"

"Puppy-Kara!" _You're literally going to give me a heart attack._

"I love it, Lena. I do love puppies."

""Just try not to have a heart attack when I buy you one, then". The ravenhead joked. _Then you can save me by showing me those amazing and sexy boobs._

".....Kara....." Lena sounded shocked and disturbed. _Oh god, I said that_ out loud _? I am such a moron. I wanna die._

"I think your boobs are sexy too, Kara." _OH MY GOD-_

 

The End (Of Kara's heart anyway. RIP blonde puppy)

 


End file.
